While radio communications spectrum resources tend to be increasingly scarce and a data transmission rate tends to be increasingly higher, a wireless short-distance communications technology at a 60 gigahertz (GHz) band gains more attention and becomes one of technologies with greatest potentialities among future radio communications technologies. Many countries and regions allocate 5-9 GHz unlicensed continuous bands around 60 GHz for general purposes.
Internationally, according to the 60 GHz millimeter wave communications standard, four 2.16 GHz bandwidth channels are universally assigned. China has opened 59-64 GHz bands so far, which can accommodate two 2.16 GHz bandwidth channels. To satisfy networking requirements of more than two networks, two 2.16 GHz bandwidth channels are further divided into four 1.08 GHz bandwidth channels according to the Chinese millimeter wave communications standard, which enables a network device to operate on a 1.08 GHz or 2.16 GHz band dynamically as required and interwork with a 2.16 GHz bandwidth device compliant with the international millimeter wave communications standard, so that compatibility requirements are satisfied.
In the prior art, the four 1.08 GHz bands are assigned according to the millimeter wave communications standard, which may lead to problems of a low bandwidth utilization ratio and a low data transmission rate.